Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a range finding apparatus, a moveable apparatus, a robot, and a method of measuring three dimensional information.
Background Art
Technologies to find a range or distance to an object have been developed. For example, sensors to find a range to objects are available for various field applications. Some sensors use a time of flight (TOF) computing to find a range or distance to an object, in which the range can be detected based on a time difference between one time point when a pulse light is emitted from a light source and another time point when light reflected from object is received by a light receiving element.
However, conventional range finding technologies may not perform both of the higher-resolution range finding, which improves the measurement precision of distance, and the broader range finding, which detects broader distance range such as near distance to far distance, with a higher level.